1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string pulling device for a racket stringer, and more particularly to a string pulling device that is operated easily and exactly to adjust the values of the pulling stress so as to control the pond and tension required for stretching the strings of a tennis or badminton racket
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional racket stringer includes a string pulling device that is used to adjust the values of the pulling stress so as to control the pond and tension required for stretching the strings of a tennis or badminton racket. The conventional string pulling device for a racket stringer is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 547115. However, it is difficult for the conventional string pulling device to adjust the values of the pulling stress required for stretching the strings. In addition, the conventional string pulling device includes an elastic member, such as a spring, that is normally compressed by an indication panel, so that the elastic member easily produces an elastic fatigue during a long-term utilization, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the conventional string pulling device.